The Songstress
by I. A. Johansen
Summary: Robin is captured by Slade while on his own. He meets the stunning teenage Songstress, but is she really as evil as Slade wants her to be, or is she actually good? Please read the Disclaimers, warnings, and authors notes BEFORE reading. Thanks


**Title: **The Songstress

**By: **I.A. Johansen

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Robin is captured by Slade while on his own. He meets the stunning teenage Songstress, but is she really as evil as Slade wants her to be, or is she actually good?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or the tunes listed in the Author's Notes below. TT belongs to Cartoon Network, melodies belong to their respective artists (lyrics are often mine though). Melody(The Songstress), Harmony, and Kayla are all mine.

**Pairings: **Robin/OC, Mild BB/Raven (NO, THERE IS NO ROBIN/STARFIRE. THERE ISN'T)

**Warnings: **Cursing, M/M rape, torture

**Spoilers: **Apprentice arc, possible others later. Spoilers will be posted at the top of each additional chapter.

**Author's Notes: **I've recently watched the whole Teen Titans series through as well as the movie and I've read several fanfics of RobinxSlade rape slash, so here's my contribution. The healing incantation is the tune of _Tangled_'s "Healing Incantation" or "Flower Song" (Maybe? Not quite sure of the actual title). The lullaby is to the tune of the lullaby in _Prince of Egypt._ Other tunes will be listed at the top of individual chapters. Okay I'll shut up now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER I

Robin couldn't sleep. His mind was racing and he had no idea why. He had tried a warm bath, warm milk (much to his disgust), reading, and even one of Raven's herbal teas, but nothing soothed him.

His bed felt like nothing more than a slab of concrete, and his covers weighed down on him, making him feel like he was suffocating. "ARGH!" He threw the covers off, grabbed his mask and got dressed.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he crept down the hallways. He had almost made it to the door when a voice stopped him. "Friend Robin, what are you doing up at such the hour of lateness?"

Robin cringed. "Nothing Star, I just can't sleep. That's all." The last thing he needed was to try and explain to Starfire that he needed to do something. That dreaming was bad.

"Well, perhaps I can prepare a traditional Tamaranian—"

"Uh, no thanks, Starfire. I'm good." Robin cut her off, turning and going out the door.

"Well, goodnight…" Robin didn't hear Starfire's parting words.

* * *

Slade watched as Robin left the Tower on his own. "That was a mistake, Robin. Now you won't be able to escape." He smiled behind his mask and pressed a button on his console. Two dozen Slade-bots and Cinderblock began to move towards Robin's position.

* * *

Robin was perched near the edge of a rooftop, looking over the quieter Jump City. At least, to the passerby, it would seem quiet, but Robin could see store owners closing and locking up their stores for the night, people going in and out of the few stores that were still open. He saw two teenagers meet in front of the movie theater, kiss, then head inside. Robin hung his head. He wished he could do that with someone. But he couldn't. He heard a commotion nearby, followed by screams. He pulled out his staff and began to pole vault towards it.

xxxxx

It didn't take long for Robin to reach the problem. "Cinderblock." He muttered. "Titans—." Robin suddenly remembered that he was alone and that he'd stupidly left his communicator at the Tower. "Well, I guess I'm on my own tonight." Robin threw himself at Cinderblock's head, landing deftly on the back of his shoulders. Cinderblock whirled around, throwing Robin off-balance. Reaching up, Cinderblock knocked Robin to the ground, sending his staff skittering under a truck. Robin's head connected with the ground, causing black spots to dance across his vision.

Grunting, he pulled himself up and launched himself again at Cinderblock, but only succeeded in connecting with Cinderblock's arm. He hit the ground again, and he heard the bone in his arm snap. He emptied his utility belt of all his throwing discs and all but one birdarang. His attack worked, but Cinderblock was only stunned for a few seconds.

In an attempt to get some height on Cinderblock, Robin sent his last birdarang to a nearby lightpole, but miscalculated and he swung into Cinderblock's torso. When he hit the ground this time, the air in his lungs whooshed out.

As he forced himself to his feet, gasping for air, he saw the last thing he wanted to see. Slade-bots surrounded him. And he was now completely unarmed, and injured. Beginning to panic, Robin looked everywhere for an escape route, but every time he found one, another Slade-bot would fill it. He never saw Cinderblock's fist coming towards him. He was sent flying into several bots, who grabbed his limbs and pinned him down. One bot hit him in the temple and Robin's world went dark.

* * *

A young girl in a black cloak stood silently and watched as the titan was bound, thrown over Cinderblock's shoulder and taken away. She grabbed a white mask and placed it over the right side of her face, covering that half of her forehead, down to her cheek. She tied a jade green sash around the waist of her thigh-high black tunic. She pulled black boots over grey leggings and pulled the cloak over her head. Grabbing her staff, she quickly left the room.

* * *

Slade turned when his door opened. Robin was thrown in and landed with a sickening _Thud!_ Slade regarded the limp form at his feet, noting the large bruise forming on his right eye, and on his temple, and the way his left arm lay at an unnatural angle. Slade chuckled. "Not so powerful without your friends are you, Little Bird?"

Slade picked up the boy and placed him on a table, shackling his limbs so that his body formed the shape of an X. Slade laughed as Robin yelped when his left arm was moved. "Now you're mine, Robin." Slade said, stepping back and raising the table to a 45 degree angle.

A door opened. "Ah, Songstress. You are two minutes late." Slade chided.

"True, but is it not wise to keep your enemies on their toes?" The girl responded, her boots clacking on the tile floor as she joined him.

"Touché, Apprentice. You are learning well." Slade chuckled. "But I am not your enemy, am I?" Songstress didn't respond. "Anyhow, I called you here for a reason." Slade gestured towards Robin. Songstress's uncovered eyebrow arched. "I'm sure you recognize him." Slade urged.

"Robin: leader of the Teen Titans. Original name: Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Well trained in multiple martial arts. Favored weapons are: a staff, explosive throwing discs, and custom 'birdarangs'. No known true superpowers." Songstress recited.

"Very good. You did read the material I gave you." Slade smiled behind his mask. "Do you know why I've had him brought here?"

"He's your enemy."

Slade chuckled. "Yes, but he is also here to serve another purpose. The time has come to test you in the arts of torture and deception.

* * *

A/N: Just for clarification: A division line signals a POV change, five x's signals the passage of time in a specific POV


End file.
